


kara is gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by sunnymatsu



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Crushes, M/M, dont judge me on the title idk what to title this, this is ga y and i wasnt trying very hard on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karamatsu has a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	kara is gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

karamatsu stepped into the house quietly. he had previously been at chibita's oden cart, and it had been a horrific experience. he silently cursed himself for failing to keep up his cool act. that was WAY too much stuttering and awkwardness, and now his face felt hot. did he have a fever? he quietly lamented his failure as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to osomatsu, who seemed to be the only one home. he looked at his older brother.

"Osomatsu-niisan, as the eldest, could you give me some advice?" osomatsu turned to face kara, looking like he hadn't noticed kara arrive. "ah... what do you want advice on?" karamatsu turned away, his face flushing just thinking about it. "uh, so, i know this person, and... whenever i'm around them or i think about them, i can't talk right and i dont know what to do and its so confusing!" 

osomatsu gave his younger brother a blank stare for a moment before laughing. "Jesus, kara, you're like a third grader. you've got a crush, obviously! so who is it? i would bet it's a pretty nice girl but then again, we are talking about you, haha!" Karamatsu's face managed to grow redder than before. "H-huh?" 

he had had crushes before, right? when a boy likes a girl, right? he looked at the ground, trying to sort out his thoughts. those /had/ been crushes, right? everyone had expected him to like certain girls, so.. he did, right? he snapped back into focus as he noticed his older brother waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oi! karamatsu! who's the girl you're into?" Karamatsu shuddered slightly. why was osomatsu assuming it was a girl? "I... I don't want to say." osomatsu laughed, not taking it seriously. "c'mon! at least give me a hint!"

"well... they're short..."

"that's way too vague!"

"they... cook for a living.."

"specifically?"

"oden."

osomatsu looked confused for a moment, before laughing again. "Oh jeez, don't tell me you're into chibita of all people!"

karamatsu gave a tiny gasp and blushed again, looking down. he should have known that was too specific of a hint... 

osomatsu continued. "oh! i got it right! i can tell just by your face, haha. It's really unexpected of you, given how you're always going on about your 'karamatsu girls', but i'm not surprised. you have been hanging out at his oden cart a lot recently!" he took a quick glance at his younger brother. "oh, you're crying."

"n-no i'm not! ..only a little bit.." karamatsu retaliated. "oh, god, is this wrong? is this wrong of me? it's supposed to be a girl!" 

osomatsu looked concerned but also.. amused? "no, it's not wrong! just do whatever, yknow? here, let's go see him now! why not?"

karamatsu's face flushed again. "wh-... i was just there! it'll be weird if i go back!" 

osomatsu rubbed his nose. "don't worry, i'll come with you for support!"

karamatsu looked at the ground, contemplating the decision.

"ok, let's go."


End file.
